I'll see you again
by WalkTall
Summary: Arizona and Callie spend two months together on holiday before seep rating and losing contact. They meet 15 years later at Seattle Grace.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I DO NOT OWN GREYS ANATOMY OR THE CHARACTERS. All rights belong to Shonda rhimes.

Callie and Arizona are together on holiday for two months before losing contact. Fifteen years later the find each other again...

Chapter 1 of ?

Arizona Robbins stood in front of the hotel with a frown on her face. She had not asked for, nor had she wanted this holiday. Two whole months in Spain. Sure, it sounds nice but her parents didn't even come with her!

She sighed in frustration and walked through the large doors.

" how can I help you ma'am?" The receptionist asked.

" room 502 please, Robbins"

" of course, here you go"

Arizona smiled great fully and made her way to the elevator.

The doors opened to reveal a beautiful Latina. Arizona's breath hitched. The brunette chuckled.

" you coming or going blondie?"

Arizona came out of her daze to smile shyly at the girl.

" yeah, sorry, "

Arizona stepped into the lift and pressed floor five. After 20 seconds of awkward silence, she heard a small voice that said ' dammit Robbins! Just introduce yourself!'

" Arizona, by the way,"

" calliope, just Callie actually,"

" that's a beautiful name,"

Arizona mentally slapped herself,'dammit Robbins, get yourself together!'

" just like you,"

Arizona froze, did she really just say that. After a couple of moment Callie nearly whispered

" sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward,"

" don't apologise, I am pretty beautiful,"

Arizona winked at Callie and gestured for her to follow when. Callie followed, still slightly embarrassed.

This was going to be interesting, maybe her holiday won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I DO NOT OWN GREYS ANATOMY OR THE CHARACTERS. All rights belong to Shonda rhimes.

Callie and Arizona are together on holiday for two months before losing contact. Fifteen years later the find each other again...

Chapter 2 of ?

...

Arizona slowly unlocked the door to her hotel room. What was she doing? She had only just met this girl and she was already inviting her to her room! Maybe it was just her being silly, or maybe there really was a connection. Callie brushed past Arizona, into the apartment before relaxing onto the sofa.

Arizona chuckled

" make yourself at home,"

"Too late," Callie winked.

Arizona walked towards her slowly and sat down.

" so, calliope, where are you from?"

" wouldn't you like to know," Callie replied with a raised eyebrow.

Arizona couldn't seem to form a reply. She always felt she was too young to know what love was at 21. And while she may have only known her for 10 minutes, she was already falling. Finally she came to her senses

" well if you won't tell me where you're from, you at least have to tell me why you're here,"

" ugh, my stupid dad said that I needed a holiday, like I'm ever gonna be a doctor with that attitude,"

" you want to be a doctor?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess,"

" what field are you interested in?"

" in pretty into ortho,"

" awesome! I'm more of a peds girl,"

Callie laughed at Arizona's word choice. Very few of her friends could pull off awesome.

The two girls spent the whole afternoon chatting about anything and everything before Callie decided to mention the elephant in the room.

" Jesus Arizona, we've known each other for what? Five hours? I already know more about you than any of my friends!"

" I know, it's weird right? I mean..."

Arizona went on to continue her ramble but all Callie could think about is what her lips would feel like against the blonde's. Arizona noticed Callie staring and drifting away.

" hello? Earth to Calliope, it's Arizona,"

Callie's eyes snapped back to the blonde's in an instant.

" sorry, I ..." She started before Arizona interrupted her.

"It's ok Calliope, I was thinking the exact same thing," and with that Arizona leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Callie's lips. The kiss started out slow before becoming heated and sloppy, both girls knew it was too soon but they couldn't stop themselves. Soon they were discarding clothes and making their way to the hotel bedroom. They collapsed on to the bed in nothing but bras and panties. Callie tried to say something but all that came from her was a moan as Arizona kissed and sucked her neck.

They spent the remainder if the night expressing their quickly developed feelings for each other and Arizona knew it was going to be a summer that she would never forget.

...

A/N. Do you guys want me to write more about the summer or skip straight to the end of the holiday and make the story all about then finding each other again? Reviews and criticism would be highly appreciated. ?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I DO NOT OWN GREYS ANATOMY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SHONDA RHIMES.

A/N 2. I am going to do two or three more chapters about the summer and then move onto the future.

Chapter 3 of ?

Callie awoke in a room that she had never seen before. She was slightly startled before the activities of last night came back to her. She smiled, remembering the beautiful woman she had spent the night with.

Callie turned over in the bed and was alarmed to see that the blonde wasn't there. Panic started to wash over her. Did she do something wrong?

" morning gorgeous,"

Callie's head whipped around and Arizona laughed at the terrified look on her face. Callie looked down. Normally she wouldn't be so nervous, but Arizona did something to her that no one had ever done before.

" hey Calliope, what's with the sad look?"

" I thought you left,"

" now why would I do that," Arizona smirked while crawling across the bed.

" I don't know," Callie sighed with relief and played along with their banter.

" maybe I was just too awesome for you," she winked.

" maybe... I mean, have you seen you?" Arizona remarked, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Callie's lips before jumping up.

" right c'mon, up and dressed Calliope, we are spending the day at the beach!"

" can I not just lie here for a while?" Callie moaned.

" no, because then your breakfast will go cold,"

Callie reluctantly rolled out of bed, putting on a dressing gown that Arizona had laid out for her, she made her way to the small hotel kitchen. Her eyes lit up when she saw what Arizona had made for breakfast. Arizona saw how excited Callie was and chuckled to her self before speaking

" you may have let it slip yesterday that you love waffles,"

Callie just nodded and tucked straight into her fantastic breakfast.

After finishing their meal, Callie walked quickly to her room, 503, to pick up her bikini for the beach. She changed quickly and put a tank top and shorts over the top. Normally she would walk down in just her bikini, but the evil side of her wanted to tease Arizona just a little bit.

She met up with the blonde in front of the hotel and they walked through the scorching sun to the hotels private part of the beach. Whilst Callie spent time laying out her towel and things, Arizona just dumped her stuff, whipped off her shorts and ran for the sea. Callie heard the scream when Arizona's body connected with the cold water. Callie laughed and ran to the water to calm the blonde.

" I didn't realise the sea would be so cold in such a hot country,"

Callie just laughed and, after discarding her shorts and top, stepped into the sea to cuddle Arizona.

" I'll keep you warm,"

Arizona melted into the Latina's embrace as they slowly floated in the water. Suddenly, Arizona tuned it Callie's arms to face her and pulled her into a hot kiss. The women kissed passionately for a moment before resting their foreheads against each other.

" why do I feel like I've known you all my life?" Arizona asked.

" well, I did tell you pretty much everything there is to know about me in the space of five hours," Callie chuckled.

" that's not what I meant Calliope,"

" I know, I don't understand it, I've known you for one day, and I already have all these feeling for you,"

" me too, I'm scared," Arizona replied before burying her face in Callie's shoulder. Callie lifted up Arizona's chin gently.

" we can be scared together?" She whispered, staring into the ocean blue eyes. No words were needed as the silent agreement was made.

" one rule, no last names," Callie said.

Arizona looked confused so Callie explained.

" when there are last names, it means it's serious. I don't want to leave you at the end of the holiday, and then spent my life looking for Arizona whoever,"

Arizona could do nothing but nod.

They spent the rest of the day on the beach, stealing glances and kisses, holding hands, laying down on the towels. Both girls were happy but there was always the thought of having to leave one another stuck in their minds.

AN. There will be one more chapter of summer, but turn it will only be flashbacks from the future. Please let me know what you want to see out of the last summer chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Reviews and criticism always welcome.

Ps. If anyone wants to request a story about greys, just pm me and I will reply with my response ASAP ?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I DO NOT OWN GREYS ANATOMY, the show and all it's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes.

A/N 2. This is the final holiday chapter, after this, it will be all future except for flashbacks. WalkTall.

One month into the summer, Callie and Arizona had spent every minute together. Finally, they decided to go out to a romantic meal. Arizona spent at least three hours trying to pick out an outfit before settling on a red dress with a black cardigan.

There was a knock on her hotel room door. Arizona took a deep breath and headed towards the door. She opened it to find Callie holding a dozen roses.

" hey beautiful," Callie said before planting a kiss on Arizona's cheek.

" hey," Arizona said, giving her the famous Robbins dimpled smile, before taking the roses and placing them on the kitchen counter. She grabbed her purse and interlocked fingers with Callie before shutting her door.

" so where are we going, Hun?" She asked Callie.

" just wait and see" Callie winked.

They made their way towards the car and Callie opened the door for Arizona.

The car journey was spent in comfortable silence with many sideways glances. Arizona became confused when Callie turned onto a dirt road. Callie remained silent and wouldn't tell Arizona where they were going. The car came to a stop in the middle of a field. Callie got out and opened Arizona's door.

" are we here so you can murder me?" Arizona chuckled.

"Maybe" Callie shrugged with a sly grin.

She then moved to the trunk if the car.

She pulled out a blanket and a basket.

10 minutes later both women were sat on the blanket gazing at the stars. Callie moved to the basket. Arizona expected her to produce food, but instead there was a remote.

" you have to wait until we finish our dinner to push that button" she instructed. Arizona just nodded and looked at her curiously. The next thing Callie pulled out was their dinner. She had placed it in a heating pack so it stayed warm. Callie had brought pizza.

" I was thinking sandwiches and then I realised that we both hate them"

Arizona chuckled and placed a sweet kiss on Callie's nose.

" awesome," she whispered, knowing Callie loved that she could pull it off.

The two ate dinner in silence, simply using their eyes to talk. When they finished, Arizona went to press the button, but her hand was intercepted by Callie's.

"Uh uh uh, not yet," she whispered.

Callie went into the basket once more to produce 2 champagne glasses. She then poured champagne into both before handing Arizona a glass. Arizona looked at Callie as if to say, 'now?' Callie nodded and Arizona reached for the button.

When she pressed it, fireworks began in the distance, sparkling in all different colours. Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulders and pulled her in close. The moment was perfect. They clinked glasses, but instead of taking a sip they shared a soft kiss.

" I -" started Arizona.

" don't Arizona, please, as soon as you say those three words, I'm never gonna let you go..."

I hope you guys enjoyed the last holiday chapter, reviews welcome, blah blah blah. Seriously though, pm me with suggestions for new stories or additions to current stories.

WalkTall


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. Here we are, this is the chapter where Callie and Arizona meet in the future.

Callie looked down at her pager

911- the pit

Callie ran as fast as she could towards the ER. She burst through the door and saw a screaming child, her arms were bent where arms shouldn't be bent. Callie ran over to do triage. After her initial exam, she reset some bones and admitted the girl, she would need surgery later on.

" Torres, get yourself to the conference room!" Callie heard the chief call.

" right away chief!"

Callie walked with Chief Webber to the conference room.

" I need to introduce you to doctor Robbins" he said "she is your coworker on this case"

Callie saw a blonde standing on the other side of the room, something about her was very familiar. She held out her hand

" hi, I'm doctor Torres" the blonde smiled. There was something about those dimples that she couldn't quite place.

" doctor Robbins"

The two women looked at each other for a moment before the blonde cleared her throat.

" ahem, right, well, how about we go see the patient,"

Arizona led the way to the patient's room, all the while trying to figure out where she knew the Latina from. They quickly entered the room and Karev briefed them.

Amy

12

22 broken bones...

As soon as he had finished, the doctors explained what was going to happen in surgery as best as they could to the parents. When they were done, both Arizona and Callie made their way to the cafeteria, both trying to figure out where they knew each other from.

" Callie! Wait up" Callie turned around to the sight of Mark Sloan.

" hey Mark, doctor Robbins and I were just headed to lunch, wanna join?"

" sure"

The three grabbed their lunch and sat down. All the while, Mark was staring at Arizona's ass.

" Marcus, stop" Callie said slapping him playfully on the shoulder. As Arizona made her way to the table, she heard Mark reply

" sorry, calliope"

Callie shoved him for using her full name as Arizona sat down.

Arizona froze, did Mark just say Calliope? Her mind flicked back to the day that she had said goodbye to her Calliope.

( flashback )

Callie stood on the beach as Arizona held her, this would be the last time they would see each other, maybe ever. Despite this Arizona kissed Callie and then brought her mouth close to her ear.

" I'll see you again" she whispered, before walking away.

( present day )

Arizona sat in a stunned silence, her thoughts only interrupted by the sound of Mark's pager.

" crap, gotta go Cal" Callie waved goodbye to him and turned her attention back to a distracted Arizona.

" hey, you ok?" She asked the blonde.

Arizona could only whisper back

" Calliope"

Callie's eyes widened when she realised who she was sitting next to.

" Arizona?"

A/N. I hope you guys liked the meeting chapter! It would be great to have some feedback on what you want to happen next!

WalkTall.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. I do not own greys anatomy or it's characters. All rights belong to Shonda Rhimes.

" uh... Are you the Arizona I think you are?"

" well if you mean the Arizona that fell in love with you fifteen years ago then, yeah" the two sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Callie spoke up.

" are you seeing anyone?"

"Excuse me?"

" are you seeing anyone?"

" um, no"

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and dragged her into an in call room.

" what are we doing in -"

Before Arizona could say anything else, Callie had pinned her against the door.

She whispered in Arizona's ear.

" never leave me again,"

" never," Callie proceeded to pick Arizona up. Arizona instinctively wrapped her legs around Callie's waist. The two shared a soft kiss. Arizona felt Callie's tongue run along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Arizona allowed Callie's tongue to enter her mouth and the two battled for dominance. Callie could feel Arizona trying to tug her lab coat off. Callie put Arizona on to the door so that it would take most of her weight. She removed not only her lab coat, but also her scrub top. Arizona pulled off her own scrub top and wriggled out of Callie's grasp to pull her pants down. Callie did the same and the two made their way towards the bed. Callie landed on top of Arizona and began sucking on her pulse point, drawing a moan from the smaller blonde. Callie undid her own bra, followed by Arizona's. Still Biting and nibbling her neck, Callie's hands wandered to Arizona's breasts. She began to knead them slowly before moving to suck on her nipple. Arizona gasped

" Calliope..." Callie shushed her and continued to kiss down her body.

The two girls spent an hour in the on call room reacquainting themselves. Arizona eventually ended up in Callie's arms. Callie began to speak.

" you know I never stopped thinking about you, right?"

Arizona tuned in Callie's arms.

" you were the only thing on my mind," she whispered.

" do you want to go out sometime," Callie asked casually. Arizona chuckled.

" that is the only thing I want to do right now, oh!"

" what, what is it?"

" I forgot, I need to put everything into my new office!"

Callie sighed.

" where do you work now anyway?"

" wouldn't you like to know," Arizona said with a wink. They shared a final kiss before Arizona got dressed and left the on call room.

Callie lay there for a while before she was paged for the chiefs morning announcements. She gathered with all the other doctors in front of the steps.

The chief came out from his office and walked halfway down the stairs so everyone could see him.

" good morning everyone. First of all, whoever keeps paging doctors for no good reason. Stop. "

He shot a quick glare at Karev, who was trying to contain his laughter.

" second order of business, I'd like to introduce you to our new head of paediatric surgery, Dr Arizona Robbins," the crowd clapped quietly. Callie felt like she was going to faint. The girl she had been thinking about for 15 years was here, working at her hospital. Arizona locked eyes with Callie. She could see the joy. It made her heart swell that, even after all this time. Callie still cared as much for her as she did.

After the chief was done Arizona walked over to Callie and pulled her in for a kiss. They both stopped as soon as they noticed Mark.

" is this the same Arizona you met when you were like 20?" He asked Callie. Callie could do nothing but grin at him. Mark looked Arizona up and down.

" nice" he commented before walking away.

The next two weeks were perfect. Arizona and Callie picked up right where they left off. It was almost as if the past 15 years hadn't happened.

Callie had a thought.

" hey, Arizona?"

" what Hun?"

" I think.." She looked down.

" what is it Calliope?"

" I think I, I think I love you,"

" jeez that took you long enough"

Callie looked up, confused.

" excuse me?"

" well it was pretty obvious" Arizona chuckled.

Callie laughed " I hate you"

" no you don't, you love me remember?"

" I do "

A/N do you want there to be any more problems between Callie and Arizona? Or do you just want fluff. I have a couple of ideas up my sleeve ;). Just let me know what you want.

WalkTall


	7. Final chapter

A/N. This is gonna be the final chapter, I know! I know! I'm sorry. I love writing this story but it's not really going anywhere. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I look forward to writing more for you guys.

1 year later.

Callie stepped off the Spanish plane to be greeted by an excited Arizona. Before she even had time to say hello, Arizona was in her arms. The blonde had arrived in Spain before she had, they hadn't seen each other for only a day. It felt like a lifetime.

Callie collected her luggage and the two women walked hand in hand to the rental car.

After spending the afternoon in their rented villa. Callie and Arizona went for a swim in the sea. Callie laughed at the memory of the last time they were here. As if on cue, she heard Arizona scream from the sea. Callie strolled slowly towards the sea, knowing she was torturing a freezing Arizona.

" get in here Calliope! I'm freezing my butt off!" Callie laughed and entered the water. She quickly brought Arizona into a warm hug.

" I'll keep you warm" she whispered.

After lying on the beach for a couple more hours, the women headed back to the villa to change. Arizona put on the familiar red dress. She noticed Callie, who was dressed in a sparkling black dress, watching her from the doorway.

" hey Calliope "

" hey beautiful, can you hurry up? I really want to get to dinner "

Arizona giggled at how excited Callie was.

" sorry, baby, I'm ready now"

They got in the car. Arizona realised where they were going just moments before they got there.

" hey this is-"

" the place where you almost said you love me" the women got out of the car and Callie moved to the trunk. Arizona saw her get out the same blanket and basket as before. Callie set up the picnic and the two ate in silence.

Once they had finished, Callie took out a familiar looking button. She then took out two champagne glasses.

The two women drank as Arizona pressed the button. Fireworks began in the distance. As soon as Arizona as distracted, Callie reached into the picnic basket and took out a small box.

" Arizona?"Arizona turned to face Callie.

" yeah?"

Callie revealed the small box and Arizona gasped

" Calliope..."

" we had our first official date here. It's been 16 years since that night, that's 16 years too long." Callie opened the box to reveal a ring with a white diamond.

" marry me Arizona " it wasn't so much a question as much as it was a demand. Arizona took the ring, just as she was about to place it on her finger Callie spoke.

" wait, look on the inside"

Arizona turned the ring over, there, engraved on the ring, Callie had written a message:

'I'll see you again'

A/N. Well, that's it. Hope you guys liked the story. If there are any other ideas for stories that you want written, don't hesitate to pm me! :-)

WalkTall


End file.
